NIGHTMARES
by Comment person
Summary: Phineas has not just one, not two, but many nightmares at once. Can he escape to reality? When he does escape, is he still dreaming? Rated T for a reason. Read at your own dreamy risk. R&R. I dont own any characters.


Let me sum up how I got the inspiration for the story in a metaphor verse of mine...

"I listened to radio, when a melody started to play. As the waves went into my ear, it smoothly shaped a Thought inside my capacity."

R&R if you would like. I do not own any characters in this story.

Read at your own dreamy risk.

* * *

**NIGHTMARES**

As Phineas restlessly laid back on his bed, he stared at the ceiling. He turned to his left, and his eyes tracedover his bookshelf. After a few minutes, he tried the right side, and still he couldn't fall asleep. His brain felt like it was a solid brick, and every daydream he thought caused a pain in his head. Phineas's eyes idly scanned Ferb's bed, when he realized something.

Phineas pushed himself up from the bed, and stared at where Ferb was sleeping, or where he last saw him.

"Ferb?"

Ferb's bed looked like it was new. Sheets folded up, pillows straightened along the bed railing, but no Ferb rested in that bed. Phineas got out of bed, and started to walk over to his brother's empty bed, when he noticed that the fish in the fish tank over the bed was glowing.

Curiously, Phineas approached the fish tank and stared at the glowing fish. The fish just stood still in the water, slowly swishing its fins back and forth. For some reason, they made a soft splashing noise every time they swished.  
Phineas turned away and rubbed his eyes. He turned back to the fish tank, but the fish had vanished. Phineas felt his blood flow accelerate, and his heart pound against inside his rib cage.

* * *

Suddenly, a flash of light in the corner of his eye caught his attention. His sight flashed towards the closed door, where the hallway light flickered on and off from under the door. As Phineas slowly approached the door, he felt his heart beat pound inside his head.  
Phineas reached for the door knob, and out of no-where, a high pitched accordion played a high note. Phineas tried to pull his hand away from the door knob, but his body wouldn't respond. His fingers grasped the knob, and slowly turned it open. Phineas swung the door open, and the accordion instantly fell silent. He glanced into the hallway, and stared down the dark corridor. Nothing. The eerie silence felt like two soft pillows pushed to his ears.

Suddenly, the hallway light flickered on, and stayed on. Phineas stared at the shining light. He figured that the light bulb needed to be replaced, so he walked over to it. He was about to turn and head down the stairs, when the light bulb slowly fizzed off.

"That was weird." Phineas muttered.  
Shrugging it off, he decided to continue to search for his brother. He turned to head down the stairs, when he saw a dark shadowy figure start to float up the stairways. He wore a dark hood, and pitch black robes. Dark waves of some substance hissed out from his body as he slowly floated up the stairs.

Phineas felt fear clutch his heart, and ran. His intended direction was to his Mom and Dad's room, but something made his body run to his room. Desperate to run from the figure he saw on the stairs, he turned the door knob, only to feel his fingers slip on locked door handle. Phineas found himself huddled in a corner, arms and hands over his head. He focused down the hall, to where the stairs were. Feeling his adrenaline rise, his eyes snapped shut, and his entire body trembled.  
After a few minutes, Phineas pried open his eyes, and found himself looking at his dark empty hallway. Shakily, he pushed himself off the ground, and nervously edge his way towards the stare case. His body didn't want to respond, but Phineas's mind forced his body to respond.

Phineas peered down the stairway.  
Nothing. No shadowy hooded figure. Nothing.

* * *

Phineas sighed, which calmed his body. However, he started to panic when he realized that Ferb was still missing. He ran towards his Candace's room, now having full control of his body. He pulled open the door.

"Candace! Ferb is missing!" Phineas shouted, but realized that Candace's room was empty, only lighted up from the moonshine outside. His heart raced even faster as he ran from the empty room, and ran towards his Mom and Dad's room.

"Mom! Dad!" he cried as he swung the door open. Their room was empty as well.  
His body lurched back, causing his heart to be consumed with terror. Phineas tried to fight back the invisible force, but he felt his limbs go numb. He was dragged down the stairs, and flew straight to the floor. Phineas felt every muscle in his body suddenly burst with red hot pain. Somehow, he managed to push himself off the ground, the force no longer pulling him. He ran through the living room, and saw that the T.V. was on. Static fizzed over the screen, and filled the room with a soft statical crackling.  
Phineas knew from horror movies he had seen, that this meant something would happen to him. Suddenly, he felt like he had eyes on the back of his head, and he also sensed that someone was coming for him.

Still trying to catch his breath, he ran through the living room, through the kitchen, and out the back sliding-door. There in the backyard, the same hooded shadowy figure floated before the tree.  
Phineas found himself walking towards the figure. His mind cried out in resistance, but he couldn't manage to say the words vocally.  
He stopped in front of the shadowy figure, who stared down at him.

"W-what d-do you want!" Phineas cried out. The figure tilted his hood to his right.  
"What have you done with my family!" Phineas demanded. Tear drops started to form in his eyes. The shadowy figure placed his ghostly hand on Phineas's shoulder. Phineas stared into the black hood of the figure. His heart was now beating inside his chest.

"Wake up." the hooded ghost said with a hoarse haunting voice.

* * *

Phineas suddenly found himself staring at the clouds floating in the sky. His chest felt like it was being jabbed all over inside. He blinked a couple of times, and pushed himself off the grassy ground. He saw Ferb working on a project, and Candace who was watching him.

"Candace!" Phineas exclaimed, and ran to her sister.

Candace turned to Phineas, who was now hugging her leg.

"Candace! You wouldn't believe the nightmare I had!" Phineas blurted out, still a bit in shock. Candace said nothing, but patted her little brother's head.

"Phineas! I could use some help up here!" Ferb called out on a scaffolding.

"Sure thing Ferb!" Phineas called up to him. Phineas ran to the ladder and started to climb up. When he reached the top, Ferb handed him a set of blueprints. That was when something was odd to Phineas.

"Um, Ferb? These blueprints are blank." Phineas said, staring at the blue blank sheets.

"Are you saying my ideas are dumb?" demanded Ferb, a bit angry.

"Ferb, when did you start to talk alot?"

"Maybe when I figured I could do things for myself!" Something clicked inside Phineas's mind.

"You're not Ferb..." Phineas stammered, backing up a bit from 'Ferb', "Ferb is my best brother I could ever have...y-you're n-not F-Ferb."

"Of coarse I am!" 'Ferb' argued back, "and to prove it..."

Ferb shoved Phineas backwards, and off the scaffolding. Phineas felt gravity grab a hold of his body, and pulled him into the ground. His suddenly saw the ground rushing towards him, feeling the free-fall in his stomach. He spotted Candace standing next to the house, doing nothing.

"Candace! Help me!"

Candace glanced up and Phineas, then returned her attention to something else. Phineas felt his heart sink very low. His own big sister wouldn't save him, his step-brother sent him to his death.

"AHHH!"

Phineas saw the grass rush to his face, and closed his eyes, and waited for the fatal impact that would break his bones.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and found himself staring at a white ceiling. He smelled the scent of roses, and the fresh cold air of a hotel. He felt himself lay on a soft fluffy bed cover, and on an over sized bed. Phineas felt his heart beat throughout his body. Phineas reached for his face, and felt every part of his face, trying to grasp a hold of reality. Phineas let out a sigh, which carefully calmed him down. He discovered that he was wearing his normal clothing, and he was in a hotel room. To make sure, Phineas got up and walked over to the wall. He rubbed his hand against the hard surface, and felt every detailed texture. He even smelled the scent of the wall.

"Am I still dreaming?" Phineas asked no one in particular.

"Oh Phineas..." a familiar sweet feminine voice echoed behind him. Phineas turned around, and found a sight that relieved his eyes. Isabella was laying on the bed behind him.

"What'cha doin?" she asked in a sexy tone.

"Isabella, am I still...dreaming?" Phineas started to stammer.

He finally recognized what she was wearing. Isabella wore a pink bikini tightly around her body, which seemed so have many curves and perfect shape. Phineas's jaw dropped, shades of read started to form on his cheeks, and he backed up into the hard wall behind him. A strange lustful feeling overcame his body, as if he wanted Isabella very badly.  
Phineas found his eyes staring at her chest, where her top piece was very tight, showing her features. His eyes continued downward and examined her stomach, and down to her bikini bottom piece, and her perfect hips.

'Snap out of it Phineas! She is your best friend!' he thought to himself. Isabella gracefully swung her legs in front of her, and stood up. She twirled around and showed Phineas her rear.

"You like what you see?" she asked him sweetly. Phineas was suddenly staring at her rear. Phineas wiped away some drool from his mouth, and the strange lustful feeling increased.

"I-Isabella? Do you think w-we should do th-this another time?" Phineas stammered, trying to hide his lust feeling, and trying to get away.

Isabella faced him and walked over to him, swaying her hips with every step. Phineas saw this, and felt his blood pump even faster.

"Your body tells me different." Isabella giggled. Phineas glanced down at his shorts, and his eyes widened at what she was talking about.

"Isabella, you don't understand. This is all a-"

Isabella cut off Phineas by placing a finger over his lips. She pulled off his shirt, and pressed her body against his bare chest. Phineas felt the soft fabric of the bikini rub against his nipples, which didn't help lower his pulse. Isabella then wrapped her leg around Phineas's waist, and started to lean in on his face.

Phineas, however, managed to regain his senses, shoved away the lust feeling, broke away from Isabella's embrace, and ran towards the door.

Leaving behind his shirt, Phineas ran for the door, desperate to escape the dream. Something told him that the door was the key to waking up.  
Every step he took, time seemed to slow down for Phineas. The doorway seemed to be moving farther and farther away from him.

"Phineas!" Isabella cried out behind him. Her voice seemed to echo in his head. Phineas felt a stab of regret fill his heart as he ran from her, and kept running for the door.

The door now seemed to be miles away. Frantically, Phineas leaped forward, and outstretched his arms to grab the door handle. He felt himself slowly fall to the floor, and felt the slow impact against the wooden floor.

* * *

Phineas landed on the hard asphalt ground. Painfully, he pushed himself up. He had somehow landed on a road, which was very familiar. Phineas glanced at a nearby street sign which read: Maple Drive.  
Phineas glanced to his right, and spotted his house. Panting along the way, he ran for his house, and ran into the backyard. There, he was frozen from what he saw.

A red muscular monster was sleeping under the tree in the backyard. It had razor claws, fiery horns, a demonic tail, and was easily 20 feet tall. Phineas felt his heart pound in his head, and nervousness flow through his body.  
Suddenly, the demon opened its eyes, and stared directly and Phineas. Uncurling its body, it let out a roar, and rose to its full height.

Phineas was terrified. He wanted to move, but his legs felt like two bricks. Suddenly, some one grabbed his arm, and pulled him back through the fence gate. Phineas glanced to see who it was.

"Ferb!"

"Run for it!" Ferb ordered. As the two boys ran, Phineas glanced back to see the demon break through the fence, and charge at them, bellowing.

Out of nowhere, Buford landed on the beast and started to pound its head. Phineas felt a sense of hope, and stopped running. The demon recovered from the blows, and grabbed a hold of Buford, who struggled in its claws.

"Buford!" Phineas cried out.

The demon slammed Buford into the ground, creating a crater. The demon raised its fist, and brought it down. Buford screamed, but was silenced when the fist fell over him with a horrible crunching sound.

Phineas felt the terror and regret squeeze into his heart as he saw Buford die right before his eyes. Phineas felt panic overcome his body, and started to run through the front yard. In front of him, Ferbnever stopped running, and was ahead of Phineas by a block. Phineas felt a rumble beneath his feet, and had a instinct that something was going to happen.

"Ferb! Watch out!" Phineas yelled after to his step-brother. Ferb stopped and turned to face him. Even in this distance, Phineas could see the fear in his eyes.  
Suddenly, the demon bursted out of the ground behind Ferb, causing a huge gapping hole in the middle of the street. The demon slammed its clawed hand down on Ferb. Phineas gasped as he saw his brother struggle to squeeze through the claws that pinned him to the ground.

Phineas ran forward withall of his strength. Ferb was gritting his teeth, and trying to hold on to something as the claw slowly pulled him towards the hole.

"Ferb!" Phineas cried out. Ferbstared into his eyes, which were filled with fear. A single tear dropped from his eyes, and hit the ground below. The demon's claw made a scrapping noise as it suddenly sped up, and pulled Ferb into the hole. Phineas reached the edge of the hole, ans stared down into the darkness below.

"Ferb!" he cried out. Tears started to pour out of his eyes as he sobbed.

"Ferb...no...Ferb...no!" Phineas felt a huge emotion swell up inside his heart and mind, slashing its way through his head.

"Grrgrrggrrgrrr!"

Phineas turned behind him, and saw Perry standing behind him. Literally standing on two legs, tears in his eyes. His arms had formed hands, and he wore a fedora on his head.

"Perry!" Phineas managed to say through his sobs, and rushed over and hugged Perry. Perry hugged him back, and patted his shoulder.

"Perry...he's gone...Ferb is...gone..." Phineas cried on Perry's shoulder. His heart felt like it was ripped in half. Perry broke from the hug, and tugged on Phineas's hand, trying to lead him. Phineas wiped his tears, and followed Perry.  
As they ran down the street, which was painted with deep cracks. They happened to pass Isabella's house. Phineas saw the building, which looked shady for some reason. He skidded to a halt, and tried to run towards the house, but Perry kept pulling him away.

"I have to save her!" Phineas argued with Perry. Anger and desperation filled his mind. The only thing he wanted to do right there was safe Isabella.

Perry kept pulling on his arm, and pointed down the street, where the demon was attacking some kids. Phineas realized that those kids where his friends! Phineas ran forward, his entire body filled with fear and determination.

As he came closer, Phineas saw the demon throw Baljeet into the ground, and raise its foot.

"Baljeet!"

Baljeet glanced up as the clawed foot decended. He let out a cry, and the foot crushed him. Phineas felt more of his heart shred away from his friend's passing. He spotted Django running towards him.

"Phineas! You have to wake up!" he called out.

"I can't!" Phineas cried back. Django was about to say something else, with the demon's tail tip shot out of Django's chest. Blood shot out of his chest, and Django's expression became dead. Phineas felt as if he was stabbed as well.

"Django!"

Django's body was pulled back by the tail. The demon whipped his tail with a smack, which sent the dead body flying into a building. Phineas found Gretchen dragging herself across the sidewalk, her blood dripping onto the concrete.

"Gretchen!" Phineas yelled, and picked her up.

"Phineas..." she groaned weakly, "you have to wake up..."

"I can't!" Phineas pleaded. Gretchen stared into his face, as if she was going to say more. Her eyes closed, and her body went all limp and cold in Phineas's hands.

"No! No! NO!" Phineas sobbed as he held the dead body in his arms covered in her blood. He carefully set her down on the sidewalk, and ran, leaving behind Gretchen's dead body. He saw Adyson and Jeremy running towards him.

"Adyson! Jeremy!" Phineas called out to them, and rushed to them. The demon grabbed Jeremy in its claws, and scooped him up. Jeremy screamed in terror as the demon held him up, and threw him into its mouth. Jeremy's screams were muffled inside the demon's mouth. The demon started to chew with razor teeth, crushing and tears into Jeremy's flesh and bones.

Adyson ran up to Phineas and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Phineas! Wake up! Please!" Adyson begged with blood on her hands.

"Well help me!" Phineas demanded. Adyson raised her fist, and was about to punch his face. Phineas felt a sudden hope that this nightmare would finally end. Adyson brought her fist down to his face, or that's where it would have landed. The demon's tail sliced against her wrist, cutting through her arm, cutting her hand off. Red blood squirted out from her decapitated arm. Adyson cried in panic, and through Phineas back, who landed on the street. Adyson backed up, still spilling blood from her arm. Her expression was shock and pain combined into one. The demon scooped her up, and crunched her in its clawed hand, making a sickening cracking noise.

Phineas saw Perry and the Fireside Girls fighting the demon, but were losing horribly. The demon jumped and squished Ginger and Milly beneath its feet, ending both of their lives with a crunch. Holly and Katie ran in different directions, but the demon picked both of them up, and slammed them into the ground.

Perry was holding out the most, using karate moves to block most of the attacks from the tail. Perry glanced at Phineas, and ran over to him.

"Perry!" Phineas cried out, running towards him. Perry ran towards him, too. Phineas saw Perry's expression turn to intense pain. Perry slowly glanced down at his chest, and saw his own blood flow out of his body. The demon's arrow-tipped tail had stabbed straight through Perry. Perry slowly returned his glance to Phineas, who was horrified. The tail was wrenched out, and Perry slowly fell to his knees.

"NO!" Phineas cried, and ran over to Perry. He caught Perry just as he fell forwad, and held him in his arms.

"Perry...don't die...please..." Phineas sobbed, holding Perry in his arms. Phineas felt as if his heart was ripped out of his body. Perry weakly forced his hand up, and patted Phineas's cheek. Phineas's tears fell on him as he comforted Phineas in his last moments.

"Grrrgrrrgrrr..." Perry chittered, and died. Phineas held the dead platypus in his arms, and cried his heart out. Everyone he knew was dead.

Dead.

Phineas carefully set Perry's body down, and placed his fedora over his head. He shakily got up to his feet, and stood in the cracked street. Rain started to pour from the dark cloudy sky. Lightning flashed in the distance.

"Phineas! Help me!" he heard a voice cry up the street, followed by the demon's roar. Phineas felt his heart jump.

"Isabella!"

Phineas ran with all of his strenght left in him. He ran up the street, over the incline, and suddenly stopped.  
A body laid in the street, in a huge puddle of red blood.

'No...please...not her...' Phineas pleaded in his head as he ran. Phineas came closer to the body, and fell to his knees.

Isabella laid there, her blood all over the ground. Phineas couldn't even say anything, just stammer and hold her.

'Isabella...' his mind cried.

'No...'

Phineas scooped up her head, and held his head close to hers. He felt her soft hair in his fingers, and his forehead against hers. He sobbed more, but no tears came out. He had cried out all of his tears.

Suddenly, Phineas was lurched up, leaving Isabella's body on the street. Phineas felt the iron grip of the demon's claws grab his body and lift him. Then he was facing the demon's fiery eyes.

Phineas ceased struggling, and stared into the demon's eyes. The last thing he saw was the demon open his mouth, and he flew into the demon's dark mouth.

* * *

Phineas fell out of his bed, and onto his carpet floor. Phineas rubbed his fingers through the carpet. His heart and mind still had that sense of shock and terror. Phineas continued to rub the carpet, feeling the texture of it. For some reason, his touch and a tiny eletric shock. He pushed himself up, and glanced at Ferb, who was sleeping on his bed.

"Ferb!" Phineas cried out, and ran over to him. Ferb woke up, and glanced at his brother. Ferb found Phineas hugging him like it was the last thing he was going to do.

"Ferb, am I dreaming?" Phineas asked his brother, holding back his sobs and tears. Ferb patted his brother's back.

"No, no you are not." Ferb said.

He got out of bed, and motion for Phineas to follow, which he quickly did. Ferb gave him a questioning look.

"It wasn't just a nightmare, it was alot of them." Phineas stammered.

"As the daily mind sleeps, the nightly mind wonders through the most deepest feelings." Ferb stated as they walked down to the kitchen.

"Was that from Cp?" asked Phineas, still not sure if he was dreaming or not.

As they entered the kitchen, the kitchen light was on. At the counter top, Comment person was drinking some orange juice.

"Yes, Phineas, yes it was." Cp told him, and offered some orange juice. Phineas took the glass and gulped down the juice. He felt the orange juice run down his body, and fill his stomach.

"I had alot of nightmares..." Phineas started to explain, still feeling as if every thing had really happened.

"Well then, this is the reality now. Welcome back."

* * *

"Nightmares are alternative realities in our minds, causing us to feel and interact with the dream." Comment person

Well, I hope you were able to read up to this part.  
I must admit, it was extremely hard for me to type this out, since I had to remember some nightmares I would rather forget.

I tried to include many other nightmares, but I had to make this short, and tone down the nightmares...  
Otherwise, I would have had to scrap this.

Thanks for reading, and review if you have anything to say, or comment.


End file.
